Die Landkarte – Teil 1
Für die bei iTunes im englischen Original fälschlicherweise ebenso als ''The Cutie Map: Part 1 bezeichnete Episode siehe The Cutie Re-Mark – Part 1.'' Die Landkarte – Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundneunzigste der Serie. Die Mane 6 entdecken einen magische Karte, die sie in ein Geheimnisvolles Dorf führt dessen Bewohner alle ihre Schönheitsflecken aufgegeben haben. Inhalt Die Karte In ihrem neuen Schloss will Twilight mit ihren Freunden die ganze Geschichte wie es dazu kam nochmal durchgehen. Für Rainbow Dash ist die Sache schon Kristallklar. Die Mane 6 haben die Schlüssel gefunden, Tirek besiegt und Twilight hat jetzt ein Schloss Ende. (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2) Nur für Twilight gibt es da noch die Frage: Wieso? Als Prinzessin soll sie die Magie der Freundschaft in ganz Equestria verbreiten. In diesem Sinn will der Baum der Harmonie doch nicht das sie in Ponyville sitzen bleibt. Mit dieser Überlegung setzt sich Twilight auf ihren Thron, womit jetzt die Mane 6 und Spike das erste mal alle auf ihren Thronen sitzen. Das Löst eine magische Reaktion aus und eine Karte Equestrias wächst aus dem Boden. Jetzt erscheinen die Schönheitsflecken der Ponys an einem Punkt der Karte der ziemlich weit weg von Ponyville ist. Twilight schlussfolgert das es ein Wink ist da mal nach zu sehen. Rainbow wittert schon das große Abenteuer. Fluttershy würde ja gerne bei Spike bleiben, doch die Aussicht das er und Big McIntosh sich das ganze Wocheneden über Hufball unterhalten wollen, lässt sie ihre Meinung ändern. Das Dorf der Gleichen Etwas später haben die Mane 6 den Ort auf der Karte, einen der entlegensten und trostlosesten Winkel Equestrias, erreicht wo sie ein kleines Dorf entdecken. Als die Ponys zur Sicherheit erst mal heimlich spähen, merkt Pinkie Pie das alle Ponys ein falsches Lächeln auf haben. Twilight fällt außerdem auf das alle den selben Schönheitsfleck haben, Ein „Ist Gleich“-Zeichen. Womit Klar ist das irgend was im Argen liegt. Um herauszufinden was schlägt Applejack vor mal mit den Einheimischen zu reden. Als die Mane 6 ins Dorf gehen werden sie von allen herzlichst begrüßt. Besonders Zwei Ponys namens Double Diamond und Party Favor zeigen sich an den Besuchen und ihren Schönheitsflecken interessiert. Als das Gespräch darauf kommt ob es in letzter Zeit Ärger gab Schlägt Double vor das sie mal mit ihrer Gründerin reden. Auf dem Weg fällt den Freundinnen auf wie alle anderen ihnen hinterherschauen. Pinkie traut der Ruhe nicht. Starlight Glimmer Double und Party stellen den Freundinnen die Ortsgründerin Starlight Glimmer vor, die die Besucher herzlich willkommen heißt und sich beeindruckt zeigt, dass eine Prinzessin in ihr Dorf gekommen ist. Sie führt die Freundinnen herum und schwärmt davon, wie toll das Leben ohne Schönheitsflecken und damit ohne Unterschiede ist. Nachdem das Begrüßungskomitee durch ist, sind die Mane 6 aber kein Stückchen schlauer. Den sie wurden ja her geschickt um zu Helfen. Darauf entgegnet Starlight das sie vielleicht geschickt wurden um sich helfen zu lassen. Sie bietet den Ponys die Gastfreundschaft des Ortes an und beauftragt Double Diamond ihnen zu helfen wen sie was brauchen. Aber als Starlight alleine ist, freut sie sich schon diebisch, dass wenn eine Prinzessin ihren Schönheitsfleck aufgeben würde, unzählige Ponys folgen werden. Mittagszeit Während sie dich Mane 6 umsehen und Twilight grübelt wie man einem Pony den Schönheitsfleck entfernen kann, gehen die Ponys in ein Bistro um die Lage zu diskutieren. Fakt ist irgendetwas stimmt nicht aber sie brauchen die Hilfe der Einheimischen um raus zu finden Was schnell zu einem kleine Streit ausartet. Da möchte die Besitzerin des Bistros, Sugar Belle die Bestellung aufnehmen und fragt sich ob die Freundschaft der Ponys nun vorbei ist aber von einem kleinen Zank lässt sich die nicht erschüttern. Als Sugar mit den bestellt Muffins zurückkommt klingt es bei den Mane 6 schon viel versöhnlicher, was sie verwirrt. Den die Mane 6 sind Freund obwohl sie so unterschiedlich sind. Der merkt Sugar wie Double aufmerksam wird. Worauf Sie ihren Gästen laut erklärt das unter den Ponys im Ort die Ansicht herrscht das Verschiedene Fähigkeiten zu verschiedenen Meinungen führen und die zu Verbitterung und Elend. Aber die Mane 6 wirkt überhaupt nicht verbittert. In dem Moment versucht Pinkie einen von den Muffins die sich als Grotten schlecht raus stellen. Was Sugar Belle ihr nicht übel nimmt da sie ja nicht besser backen kann als irgendwer. Double lauscht schon wieder rüber. Da verschwindet Sugar lieber im Bistro, aber nicht ohne den Sechs zu flüstern das sie sie im Keller erwartet. Darauf sagt Twilight den anderen sie sollen normal tun, den es hat den Anschein als würden sie beobachtet und jemand woll nicht will das sie mit Sugar Belle reden. Da hat Applejack eine Idee aber dazu muss Pinkie all die miesen Muffins essen. Den Sugar Belle ist wohl ihre beste Chance zu erfahren was hier gespielt wird und sie brauchen einen Vorwand um sie heimlich zu sprechen. Nach dem Pinkie das Opfer gebracht und die ganze Ladung schlechter Muffins gegessen hat können die Freundinnen so tun als würden sie sich Nachschub hohlen und verschwinden im Bistro. Sugar Belles Keller Im Keller des Bistros werden die Ponys schon von Sugar Belle, Night Glider und Party Favor erwartet. Die Drei sind ganz fasziniert von der Unterschiedlichkeit der Freundinnen und erzählen ihnen das sie ihre Schönheitsflecken, die sie auf einreden Starlight Glimmers aufgegeben haben vermissen. Als sich Twilight dafür interessiert wie man den einen Schönheitsfleck entfernen kann erzählt Night Glider das es Starlight mit dem magischen Stab der Gleichheit tut. Die Flecken werden dann in einem Verlies aufbewahrt, damit sich die Ponys jederzeit erinnern können wie schmerzhaft das leben mit einem Talent ist. Jetzt ist Twilight neugierig. Der Fleckenraub Etwas später führt Starlight die Mane 6 zu dem Schönheitsfleckenverlies. Das in einer Höhle außerhalb des Dorfes liegt. Hier präsentiert sie den Freundinnen den Stab der Gleichheit, der, wie sie behauptet, vom Magier Meadowbrook sein soll, mit dem die Schönheitsflecken entfernt werden. Bei der Gelegenheit fragt Starlight, wie die Mane 6 vom Verlies erfahren haben. Nachdem Pinkie verraten hat, dass man es ihnen erzählt hat, lässt Starlight ihre Falle zuschnappen und die Mane 6 sind von ihren Anhängern umzingelt. Noch ehe Twilight etwas unternehmen kann, erwischt Starlight sie mit dem Stab und knüpft ihr ihren Schönheitsfleck und ihre Begabung für Magie ab. Gleich darauf sind die restlichen Ponys dran. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine entdeckt. Navboxen en:The Cutie Map - Part 1 es:El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1 ru:Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 pl:Znaczkowa mapa pt:O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte uk:К'юті-мапа. Частина 1 Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel